novistarzfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Chrismh/Review: Sila clops
Hi, welcome to Review number 3! This time we will be reviewing Sila Clops. If you enjoy this blog and would like to see more, just let me know :3 Overview "Xie zerp kli—Uh…I mean…Greetings Earthlings! My name is Sila Clops! I just landed on Earth with my pet 1-Eye and our first destination is New York!" Sila is the happiest Novi Star you'll ever meet! She loves to look at the bright things in life and encourages others to do the same. She may look different with just one eye but she doesn't see it as a disadvantage... not unless it involves sunglasses! Doll *Box: Peach-Gold *Brush: Dark pink, about the same color as her hair. *Tiara: Neon orange with gear theme *Pet Basics General Sila is very accurate between her doll and official form. While some fans feel turned off by her one eye, a lot of other fans raved about her, putting her on a rivaling scale with how well received Malie was! Standing Like the others, Sila's stand is personalized to fit just her shoes. She stands very well in her stand piece but may be prone to come loose if she is not put it hard enough, a basic for the novi dolls. Due to the heel of her shoes and top-heavy features, she has trouble standing on her own and can't actually do it unless she is propped up against something. Hair Sila's hair is very soft and feels hair-like, in comparison to the fake hair fibers and material used for dolls hair. For example, Una's hair feels like hair but isn't as silky, having a fluffy texture and feel to it instead. Her hair is very accurate in style and length. Her bangs also lack any styling product in them. Her hair can be brushed super easily and as long as she is taken care of, it shouldn't knot. But she may have little patches of spray or styling stuff in her hair. But with gentle brushing or playing with, that will remove it. Also keep in mind that this will probably very between each doll. 'Warning: Sila's hair IS a wig, just like Mae's. BUT unlike Mae's hair, it does not come off and shift as easily. ' Special Feature Malie has one special feature and like Mae, it requires batteries and eventually may stop working after sometime. By pressing one of her gear "earrings" her eye lights up! Body Sila has a tight and supportive body. Her legs and arms are not so loose and wiggly that they will pop off or twist up. Her one eye's glittery mascara is perfectly applied and not all spotted/blotchy like they normally appear. Her body is glitter covered lik Ari's, but unlike Ari it's her entire body, head included. Making her one of the only novi's with a doll that has all body parts matching. Also note that her glitter isn't as "flaky" as Ari's is. Accuracy This part of the page will list differences between the doll and the official artwork. This is good to have as a key if accuracy is important to you/the buyer. *The dolls hair is slightly darker then the art versions, as well as having thick streaks of white throughout it. *The dolls lipstick is much lighter then the art, while her eyeshadow is much brighter. Also, the dolls eyelashes are white, while the art has pink. *Shoes are brighter pink and lack the blue segments on the back. *Her antennae are solid silver on top, while the arts has the middle cut out. *The doll has silver earrings which the art does not have. But this is because of her light up gimmick. Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews